


Scent

by Scales and Stripes (Clandestine_Dragon)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Scales%20and%20Stripes
Summary: The enemy uses an unknown gas on the battlefield, causing a bit more trouble than expected.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallaciousPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallaciousPanther/gifts).

> After a couple of years of just struggling with anything to do with writing, I came to the conclusion that I have to stop over-thinking and just post something. It's still not the quality that I want from myself, but sometimes you have to start...or restart, somewhere.

Now with [art](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EHh2mKtUYAESFU0?format=jpg&name=large) my [partner](https://twitter.com/marsununh) did!

* * *

The mist that’s released on the battlefield is so faint that, had Felix not felt a faint tingle that made him scrutinize his surroundings, it wouldn’t have been noticed. He informs their teacher immediately, and they strategically retreat from the fight – a thankfully quick undertaking with their small group today.

“Does anyone feel strange?” Byleth asks, voice mostly toneless as usual, but eyes intent.

Cyril is the first to respond, “Nah, not really.” he looks discomforted all the same.

Mercedes shakes her head, “I feel no different either, Professor. And it doesn’t appear to have been poison.

“So what did it do?” Ashe says worriedly.

Byleth looks at Felix. “Felix, you said that you felt a warmth. Anything else?”

It’s strange, but that fleeting warmth was where the sensation ended. Nothing further had changed, which was unnerving. What had been the purpose of the mist? “No. Nothing.”

Their teacher turns to the final member of their reconnaissance group. “Sylvain, what about,“ Byleth’s words cut off. “Sylvain, what’s wrong.”

Felix turns quickly to the red-head, brow furrowed. Concern lances through him at the sight of the other man, sweat dripping down his face, and eyes hazy. When Sylvain speaks, his words are a little slurred. “It shouldn’t be...shouldn’t be time for my rut yet.” he manages to get out. “Came out of nowhere.”

Byleth blinks. “When were you due?”

“In a month, give or take.” Sylvain’s voice is strained, shaking as much as his hand, clenched by his side.

Mercedes gasps quietly. “You don’t suppose that mist did this?”

Ashe’s eyes are flickering between Sylvan and Felix. “It would make sense….Mercedes, Professor, Cyril, and I aren’t affected at all.” Ah, it did, at that. The majority of the group consisted of betas, who all claimed to feel nothing; but Sylvain, an alpha was dripping with sweat, and Felix, an omega, had felt heat in that brief moment he’d inhaled. It must be pheromone-based.

“We’ll make camp for now, but keep things minimal. The enemy will still be searching for us.” Their teacher takes charge, grabbing the smallest of the tents. “One tent this time, for Sylvain.” Byleth grabs a bundle of herbs, scent suppressors. “They have an advantage, now that their drug was able to work on an alpha. His scent is only going to get stronger as time goes on, but I’ll do my best to make something to suppress it.” They glance at Ashe. “Ashe, I could use your help.”

“Of course, Professor!” the sniper nods seriously. “But the herbs are only going to do-” the rest of their conversation is unheard by Felix as they get further away. Cyril follows behind them, no doubt ready to put himself to work.

“Felix?” Mercedes gets his attention softly. “Since you’re not too affected, could I get you to help me with Sylvain? He’s a little out of it.” the woman motions to the man still standing in the same spot, fingers clenched.

Felix nods his assent. When he’s handed a vial of concentrated oil, he sets to work spreading it along the spots where Sylvain’s scent is the strongest. It’s a small relief. Byleth was right that it was growing with time. Even under the dampener, he could sense the spicy scent of an alpha, of Sylvain. Felix let out a curse as that heat threatened to return with a vengeance.

He took a step back, but Mercedes was already ahead of him, handing him a small packet. “I’m glad we had this on hand. It’s too late for Sylvain, but this can still stop you from being set into an early heat.” Felix doesn’t hesitate to swallow down the medley of herbs.

Only once they’re down does he point out the obvious problem. “Those oils and herbs aren’t going to keep him incognito for long. I don’t know what was in that damn gas but his scent is much stronger than normal. And it’s growing.” he takes a small breath. Though the medicine he took would keep him from going into heat, it wouldn’t stop him from feeling aroused.

Mercedes nods, and Felix glares at her ability to heave a sigh and remain unaffected by Sylvain’s overwhelming pheromones. “A rut can last days too.” she adds to the pile of problems. “We still have those thieves to deal with, and we don’t know what they had planned with that drug.” her eyes trail back over to Sylvain, then widen.

Felix, finally realizing how weird it is for the man to have been silent all this time, turns to the red-head as well. The man is trembling, fists clenched as if holding back a storm. And perhaps that wasn’t that far off.

“Let’s get him over to the tent, hopefully it’s up by now.” she gently takes the Dark Knight’s arm, and leads him. Thankfully, Sylvain follows without much of a fight.

Felix follows after, mind racing. It’s a dangerous situation. Sylvain is both a potential beacon, and incablable of protecting himself, let alone acting as a unit, leaving the remaining four to protect him from an unknown number of enemies that are probably trying to use scent as a tracking method. It’s a method that will work well, given enough time, as Sylvain’s scent just keeps climbing in strength. Time is their enemy, but they don’t have the numbers to do this in any way but carefully.

When the trio arrives to where Ashe and Byleth are, Felix is glad to see that the tent is pitched, and lined with herbs. Mercedes ushers Sylvain into the small shelter while Felix turns to Byleth.

His teacher’s eyes are alight with determination. “I have a strategy.”

Felix doesn’t need to be told that the situation is difficult. He nods, ready to hear it.

“I believe I can use Sylvain’s condition to our advantage.” Felix blinks, brows furrowed in a confused scowl. “His scent is all over his clothes.”

“A decoy.”

Byleth nods. “We don’t have the numbers to take them head on, but with a little subterfuge, it can be handled.” there’s no doubt in his teacher’s voice, and Felix can’t help but believe the words are true. “There’s one problem that will have to be addressed.” those eyes assess the swordsman for a moment before Byleth continues. “If Sylvain’s scent gets stronger, it could ruin this plan in an instant. We also can’t leave him unattended in this state.”

Felix swallows, eyes averting from the professor.

“You’re mated, but I still feel bad asking….” a faint expression flits across Byleth’s face, confirming the words. “Diminishing his rut would effectively put a stop to Sylvain’s pheromones from spiking even higher and leaking through the tent.”

“...A battlefield is not the first place I would pick, but I suppose we have no choice.” Felix grumbles. “But if I’m in the middle of satisfying his rut, I’m not going to be able to fight if they find us.”

Mercedes speaks up then. “I’m not as mobile as the other three,” she’s smiling, no shame whatsoever at that fact. “I’d get in the way in such a stealthy situation! So I’ll watch over the camp. Isn’t that perfect?”

Having someone sit outside of his tent while he gets fucked by his lover is the furthest thing from perfect that Felix can think of in this moment. But he does little more than glare at the ground before wordlessly walking away from both Byleth and Mercedes.

He heads into the tent, not responding to the quiet farewells from Ashe and Cyril. They don’t take offense. Sylvain is a mostly-naked mess that greets him immediately upon stepping in, writhing on the ground in an agony that twists Felix’s stomach into knots.

The red-head looks up, Felix’s presence not going unnoticed, and takes in a shaky breath. Whatever he smells, it rips a long, drawn-out groan from him. “Fe, baby….” He croaks. “it hurts.”

Felix’s chest tightens. Sylvain rarely looks as open and vulnerable as he does now, and to be in such pain….Felix just wants to cut away what’s hurting his boyfriend. “It’s so much stronger than usual.” the red-head whines, voice carrying.”

“Shut up, dumb ass, before you give away our location with sound instead.” Felix hisses urgently.

Sylvain covers his mouth, groaning into his fist. “Sorry, sorry. Just...” he pants. “Goddess, fuck.”

“You can’t fuck the Goddess.” Felix moves closer to the other man. He reaches inside his pocket, feeling the vial from before. He almost wishes he hadn’t taken those temporary heat suppressants. It’d make dealing with the man’s rut easier...but would double the workload of the herbs lining the tent.

Not to mention, he didn’t want to spend roughly a week in a shoddy tent.

“Aww, damn.” Sylvain gasps, teasing voice a pale imitation of the usual. “Then, can I fuck you, Fe?” he asks, dead serious this time, eyes nearly black as he stares up at him.

“Do you seriously think the Professor packed contraceptives for this little excursion?” his fingers close around the bottle of oil. It would work, despite it’s original purpose being something entirely different.

The man reaches for Felix’s leg, but dodging is ridiculously easy when your ‘attacker’ has zero coordination due to hormones.

Sylvain throws his head back, red hair mussing up further. A needy whine escapes him, but Felix doesn’t scold him, since it’s quiet enough. “So hard it...hurts.” He puts his hand to better use, slipping it into his pants. Clearly, Felix’s denial had destroyed all semblance of Sylvain’s shame.

“Insatiable.” Felix says, no bite to the words. He opens the cork to the oil. Perhaps it’s cruel to tease Sylvain while he’s in this state….But the man had been asking for it for years. The older man is barely paying attention anyway, so focused on jerking himself off that he doesn’t even notice when Felix drops his own pants to the floor.

Some omegas found the idea of anal to be entirely undesirable. Felix had never been that kind of omega. Of course, in the middle of a heat, anal was the furthest thing from his mind. But this wasn’t a heat, and it wouldn’t make a difference to satisfying Sylvain’s rut.

With a practiced hand, Felix dribbled the oil onto his fingers before reaching between his legs and immediately pressing a finger inside. It took an embarrassingly quick amount of time to get three in, and soon he was panting.

Felix could feel wetness pooling a little higher up, and above that, his dick had definitely shown an interest, too. And he called Sylvain insatiable….

Amber eyes trailed over to the man in question, and his dick twitched at the sight of him. Sylvain was still desperately jerking off, hips bucking upwards desperately. Felix rolled his eyes. Had his lover been paying attention to anything but what was going on in his own pants, he wouldn’t be so miserable-looking.

After a few more pushes of his wrist, Felix pulled his fingers out. Then he crossed the scant distance between them and unceremoniously dropped onto his boyfriend’s lap. Here, the scent of spice and alpha was much stronger, and Felix swallowed thickly before his mouth could dare to drool. Sylvain’s eyes snapped open immediately, and in a fast, much more coordinated movement than before, gripped Felix’s hips.

They’d flipped positions before Felix could blink, and he was almost impressed. But mostly irritated. Sylvain was fumbling desperately with his pants, and once he’d gotten his dick out Felix kicked him in the side. “Ow! Felix...” Sylvain whined. He was trembling, but he’d stopped his movements for now.

“Unless you want to never have sex again,” Felix started, threatening darkly, “...You’ll fuck me how I want it.”

Most alphas would’ve bristled at such a commanding tone from an omega, and in all honesty, most omegas would’ve been scandalized. But Sylvain was Felix’s alpha, and his dick merely twitched as he nodded compliantly.

“I’m surprised you’ve had so much restraint.” Felix commends, hand slipping down between them until he’d gripped the base of Sylvain’s length. Sylvain merely whimpers in response. Felix still had a little oil leftover on his hands, and combined with the slick he’d managed to accumulate, he coated the alpha’s dick. “Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.” he brought his lover’s cock lower still, until it was lined up against his ass. “But for now...You don’t need to hold back anymore.” he finishes, voice husky with need.

Sylvain moans his gratitude to the heavens, and Felix doesn’t have the mind to scold him because the older man is pushing in. His head collapses back onto the ground, and he gasps softly. Sylvain is bigger due to the rut, and Felix has never had him fuck his ass in this state. He trembles a little.

“Fe...” Sylvain whispers, voice wrecked. His hips jerk forward, deeper, and Felix wraps his legs around the other man’s waist. “T-tight.”

He’s not moving nearly as much as he should and Felix huffs. “What are you waiting for, idiot, fuck me like you mean it.”

Sylvain makes a noise, something almost like a laugh, and he pulls nearly out. Before Felix can grumble at him again, Sylvain slams all the way in, and Felix moans. Finally, the red-head doesn’t hesitate anymore, succumbing to his instincts and driving himself in and out of Felix.

It’s different. Normally, Felix is as high as Sylvain is when they do it this hard. Now, he’s just holding on for dear life. And he loves it. He can feel the other man’s strength with every thrust, in his grip, in the force of his hips, in the way Felix is slid a little further along the ground with every push.

In heat, he remembers things, but it’s hazy. Here, every forceful thrust will be remembered with crystal clarity. Felix grabs a handful of red hair, and yanks downwards, meshing his lips with his alpha’s. Sylvain responds eagerly, easily wresting the control from Felix and turning it sloppy and dominating.

In contrast his thrusts have become more focused, alpha instincts tuned to satisfying his omega. Sylvain brushes against his prostate, and Felix yelps, clenching. It doesn’t go unnoticed, and from then on out, every thrust has aim. Felix goes wild.

He meets his lover thrust for thrust, swallowing Sylvain whole with every downward plunge. The alpha above him growls appreciatively, before rewarding him with a bite. Felix gasps, baring his neck more at the first sign of teeth, turning pliable beneath Sylvain. The red-head hadn’t quite gotten near his mating mark, Felix hoped he’d fix that.

The expanse of bare neck was apparently tempting, because a moment later, Sylvain bit down again. This time it was right over their mark and Felix cried out. He was so close.

Sylvain kept his teeth wrapped around the flesh of his neck, pounding harder. It was exactly what Felix needed, and he hurtled over that edge. His entire body tightened up, gripping around the alpha still going strong, and the world flashed white as he came all over his and Sylvain’s chests. Then, the tightness drained away, and he practically melted into the ground.

Felix lazily watched the man above him, occasionally twitching in over sensitivity. Sylvain was going wild, panting desperately as he chased the edge, too. He couldn’t be far, judging by the knot forming at the base of his cock. Felix wondered how that would feel in this hole.

“Go on,” he whispers, voice hoarse now. “Give me your knot.”

That’s apparently just what Sylvain needs to hear. The alpha gives one final slam of his hips, forcing his knot through Felix’s abused entrance just in time, locking them in place together. He cums so hard it looks like a religious experience and Felix smirks languidly up at him.

For a few minutes, Sylvain just pants, collapsed on top of Felix.

Without the pheromones of an omega in heat to push the alpha further, Sylvain comes back to himself, rut sated. “Wow, uh….” Sylvain looks down at Felix, something like amazement in his eyes. “Thanks, Fe.” he says fondly.

Felix merely grunts, eyes drifting half-shut tiredly.

“Wait. Is it safe for us to be-” Sylvain starts urgently, looking alarmed.

“Mercedes is out there.” Felix assures, though it’s with the faint blush of embarrassment lining his cheeks.

The red-head looks horrified. “Mercedes?!” he yelps.

“Yes? Do you need anything, Sylvain?” the woman asks pleasantly from outside, voice suspiciously close to amusement. “I can bring some water if you want!” oh yes, that’s amusement.

Felix is the one to speak up. “No. That is not necessary. At all. Stay.”

“If you say so!” Mercedes giggles.

Sylvain buries his face in Felix’s shoulder.

His voice is quiet. “Thank you, Fe, really. I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Felix says, the flush of embarrassment an irritating stain still on his cheeks. “I love you, too.”


End file.
